Lua De Fogo
by Mimi Depp
Summary: Já faz um ano desde que Edward abandonou Bella fria, quebrada e nos braços de seu melhor amigo Jacob. Bella sabe que seu amor por Edward nunca vai morrer, mas ultimamente ela vem encontrando uma nova forma de amor com Jacob.
1. Fome

**Esta fanfiction pertence a Wolfgirl89 eu apenas estou traduzindo-a.**

**Link original da fic: ** s/5146678/1/Moonfire

**Link do perfil da autora:** u/1971354/wolfgirl89

- Jake, você já comeu oito fatias! - Olhei com espanto como meu melhor amigo pateta estendeu-se no chão para onde uma caixa de pizza quase vazia estava aberta e agarrou outra fatia de pepperoni e queijo.

- O que? Bells vamos lá, eu sou um menino-lobo grande... Que provavelmente poderia acabar com oito pizzas inteiras se eu tivesse com muita fome. - ele piscou na minha direção e mastigou uma enorme fatia. Virei meu olhar acusador de volta para a televisão, os créditos começaram a rolar sobre o filme que estava assistindo.

Os últimos meses, a melhor parte do meu dia foi quando eu estava saindo com Jacob. Seu sorriso amigável e abraços amorosos se tornaram um conforto para mim. Eu amei cada minuto que passei com ele, mesmo quando ele estava sendo um idiota. Foi por isso que eu tinha reagido com tanta excitação ontem, quando Charlie me disse que ele estaria indo para fora da cidade por uma semana, a fim de atualizar a sua formação chefe de polícia e que eu teria que ficar na casa de Jake. Eu disse a Charlie que eu estava bem para ficar em casa sozinha, mas ele insistiu em chamar Billy e perguntar-lhe se eu poderia ficar. Ele pensa que me deixa sozinha demais e ele provavelmente não queria que eu ficasse sem supervisão em torno de objetos cortantes. Eu não o culpo. Eu tinha sido consumida com a minha própria tristeza e depressão no ano passado. Desde que _ele_ me deixou...

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente para espantar o pensamento doloroso de minha mente, antes de esfaquear a dor teve a chance de infligir-se sobre o meu peito. Olhei para Jake, que tinha devorado sua fatia de pizza e agora estava semienterrado no congelador no pátio. Um grito abafado veio de sua direção.

- Hey Bells, você gosta de sorvete de chocolate, certo? - eu sorri.

- Você ainda tem que perguntar? - Ele caminhou de volta para a casa com um pote de sorvete e depois desapareceu na cozinha. Ele ressurgiu momentaneamente, sorrindo, e segurando um grande cone de sorvete de chocolate, preencha com uma grande dose de chantilly e polvilha em cima. Ele me entregou o cone.

- Para você, querida. Aproveite o Especial Jacob, feito para uma garota muito especial! - Ele piscou descaradamente e depois começou a rir: - Desculpe, não consegui me segurar. - eu comi e agradeci pelo sorvete.

Jake era um cara tão legal, sempre preocupado comigo, mas eu me senti culpada por passar tanto tempo com ele, devido ao fato de que ele, disse-me que queria ser mais do que apenas meu amigo. Jacob gostava de mim. Na verdade, ele amava-me. E, embora ele tenha mostrado que eu seria muito mais feliz estando com ele, mas eu não podia negar a ele que eu estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. Alguém que me deixou fria e quebrada, mas teria sempre uma espera permanente no meu coração.

Como nós terminamos os nossos sorvetes comecei a bocejar. Eu estava completamente exausta. Tínhamos passado quase o dia todo nas estradas em volta da floresta Quileute, Jake me ensinou algumas dicas sobre como montar minha moto como um profissional. Eu avisei a ele que eu estaria melhor só aprendendo a dirigir a moto, mas ele gostava de me desafiar. Tinha sido um dia escaldante e o sol tinha me deixado completamente desprovida de energia.

- Ei sonolenta. - ele murmurou enquanto acariciava meu rosto, afastando o cabelo que tinha caído em meu rosto. - Vamos lá, deixe-me mostrar onde você vai dormir esta noite. - ele agarrou meus braços e, lentamente, puxou-me do chão e me abraçou para mais perto dele.

- Eu espero que você não se importe. - ele disse. - Mas você vai dormir no meu quarto. É a única cama deixada na casa, além da do meu pai, agora que minhas irmãs se mudaram para longe.

Após uma curta caminhada pelo corredor, ele agarrou a maçaneta de uma porta fechada e lentamente girou.

- E eu coloquei lençóis novos na cama e, por isso, hum, não há preocupações. - ele disse com um sorriso tímido, como se estivesse rindo de seus próprios pensamentos. Ele abriu a porta e fez sinal para eu entrar.

Com os meus olhos cansados e meio fechados olhei o seu quarto, eu não estava surpresa com o que vi. Seu quarto foi provavelmente o menor que eu já vi especialmente que menor era a última palavra que vem à mente quando se olha para Jake. Senti uma pontada de pena quando eu percebi que suas duas irmãs mais velhas tinham, provavelmente, reivindicados os dois maiores quartos. Ainda assim, enquanto eu olhava ao redor de seu quarto de minha condição grogue não me distrair percebendo que tudo dentro do espaço gritava 'Jacob'. Pôsteres de bandas de carros e motos cobriam as paredes e roupas sujas e sapatos espalhados pelo chão.

Ao lado de seu quarto (que, infelizmente para ele, era pouco passo de distância da porta onde ambos estavam), houve uma pequena cama coberta com monte de lençóis bagunçado e um travesseiro grande e plano. A única janela da sala foi quebrada e a brisa refrescante do Outono flutuava suavemente para dentro. Como eu continuei a pesquisar o espaço de repente senti um par de grandes mãos quentes ao longo da minha cintura enquanto Jacob pressiona suavemente em torno de mim e entrou em seu quarto.

- Hmm, desculpe a bagunça, Bells. - ele disse, nervosamente começou a pegar as roupas e jogá-los em um cesto próximo. - Eu realmente não tive ninguém aqui antes. Bem, exceto por Quil e Embry, mas eles são ainda mais bagunceiros do que eu para se importar. - ele gesticulou embaraçosamente para os lençóis e roupas espalhadas. Eu ri nervosamente, como normalmente faz ao ver o quarto de um amigo pela primeira vez.

- Ei Jake, não há problema. Está ótimo. - eu bocejei, exausta do dia agitado. Ele deve ter notado que eu estava morrendo de sono, porque ele rapidamente reorganizou os lençóis de sua cama e pegou outro travesseiro do armário. Ele suavemente pegou minha mão e me puxou para dentro de seu quarto.

- Você deveria dormir um pouco. Você teve um longo dia e eu não quero que você esteja cansada para ir para a escola amanhã. Você causa bastantes problemas para mim, e mesmo, em uma bicicleta quando estiver cem por cento em alerta. Tenho certeza de que a prática do Dr. Cullen desmoronaria se ele não tivesse Miss Swan propensa a acidentes ao redor para manter o hospital funcionando.

Eu respirei fundo, à menção daquele nome. Jacob, seus olhos estamparam pânico, por minha reação e em seguida ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Eu não estava pensando. Eu estava apenas tentando fazer você rir...

Mas eu não conseguia mais se concentrar em sua voz apologética. Fiquei ali, em estado de choque, porque a dor que tinha sido preparada para chegar sempre que os nomes deles fossem pronunciados para, não veio. Em vez disso, eu senti uma ressonância estranhamente quente no meu peito. Eu olhei para Jacob, que tinha acabado o seu pedido de desculpas frenéticas e agora estava avaliando minha expressão, e sorriu fracamente.

- Não, Jake, está tudo bem, de verdade. Eu não quero que você tenha que censurar seus pensamentos quando você está perto de mim. Não é justo pedir isso a você.

Eu ainda estava intrigada com o calor que eu sentia dentro de mim. Olhei para a minha mão e percebi que ele a segurava. Eu sorri novamente. Eu estava tão grata por ter Jacob. Alguém que me apoiou em todos os meus problemas, a minha mágoa, meus desejos impossíveis. Ele era especial.

Eu olhei para sua expressão tímida e dei-lhe o maior sorriso que eu poderia dar. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado para o meu gesto inesperado e, em seguida, devolveu-me com aquele sorriso lindamente brilhante que eu havia passado a amar muito durante estes últimos meses.

Como ele sorriu para mim eu me tornei ligeiramente consciente do meu coração voltando à vida dentro do meu peito. Batendo feliz mais uma vez. Eu tinha em mente que a nossa relação era estritamente platônica, uma de dependência mútua. Então por que meu coração de repente se sentiu forte e vivo mais uma vez?

- Bella, sério, você deve deitar-se. Você parece que está preste a cair. - Jacob, ainda sorrindo, puxou minha mão para ele assertivamente até que meu corpo estava contra ele. Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos e sorriu gentilmente.

Eu podia sentir sua pele quente irradiando contra o meu corpo como ele alcançou a mão livre até para o meu rosto e começou acariciando suavemente meu rosto. Meu batimento cardíaco aumentado constantemente, ele lentamente continuou a acariciar meu rosto, meu queixo, meu pescoço. Apesar de seu toque ardente Eu tremi um pouco e podia sentir arrepios subindo na minha pele. Isso não estava certo. Eu amei alguém. E como eu poderia trair um amor tão grande, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca o veria de novo? Eu lentamente respirei fundo e me afastei.

- É, bem, boa noite, eu acho. Onde você vai dormir? - eu perguntei. Jacob, obviamente desapontado com o meu afastamento repentino, mas, sem dúvida, acostumado à minha rejeição, suspirou e então deu um meio sorriso.

-Ah, eu vou dormir no sofá na sala. Posso deixar minha porta aberta, se você quiser. - ele apontou para a porta do quarto.

- Sim, eu gostaria que, na verdade. - eu ri, - Eu estou acostumada a dormir em meio aos sons suaves de seu estrondoso ronco. - ele riu.

- Ha ha, muito engraçado. Bem, pelo menos eu não falo dormindo. Sinto pena das pessoas que têm de lidar com isso. - Revirei os olhos e, em seguida, empurrei-o rindo para fora do quarto.

- Saia daqui, lobo! Deixe a humana aqui em paz. - ele relutantemente fez o seu caminho para fora do quarto.

- Bells, boa noite. Chame-me se você precisar de alguma coisa. Estarei bem aqui, querida. - Ele piscou.

- Boa noite Jake.

Ouvi seus passos longe do quarto, eu suspirei baixinho para mim mesma e voltei para a cama minúscula. Eu estava cansada. Eu tirei os meus sapatos e depois olhou para mim. Minha roupa estava vergonhosa. Eu tinha sujeira cobrindo a maioria da minha camisa e minha calça jeans não era exatamente o traje mais confortável para dormir. Virei para a porta e gritei:

- Ei Jake? Poderia emprestar uma camiseta para dormir ou algo assim? - Ouvi o barulho de copos e o farfalhar de pacotes à distância. Era óbvio que ele estava pegando ainda outro lanche antes de ir para a cama. Ele rapidamente respondeu meu apelo, com a voz abafada enquanto ele estava provavelmente enterrado altura do peito dentro do refrigerador.

- Sim, claro, Bells! Tem roupa limpa esta na gaveta de cima. Basta pegar o que você precisa. - Vi o conjunto de gavetas e comecei a puxar. Dentro havia uma variedade de camisetas dobradas, meias shorts. Eu agarrei o menor, uma camiseta lisa branca (que ainda era cerca de três tamanhos demasiadamente grandes para mim) e um par de azul escuro bermudão xadrez. Como eu rapidamente troquei de roupa. Eu ri para mim como eu puxei as cuecas infantis. Ora aqui está algo que eu nunca pensei que eu estaria usando, pensei para mim mesmo humor.

O sol já tinha se posto, eu finalmente subi na cama minúscula. Ela era extremamente confortáveis, apesar de sua aparência esfarrapada e ainda que os lençóis eram impecáveis e cheiravam distintamente como Jake. Uma mistura perfeita de pinheiro, colônia amadeirada, e óleo de motor. Eu puxei o lençol apenas para cobrir o meu corpo e, assim que a minha cabeça se pôs no travesseiro eu me senti descansada em um sono muito necessário.

Horas mais tarde, acordei de repente tremendo e sacudindo violentamente. A os lençóis da cama de solteiro suficiente para manter a temperatura do meu corpo em um nível confortável agora que o sol desceu bem abaixo do horizonte. Meus dentes batiam ruidosamente juntos enquanto eu tentava enrolar meu corpo em uma bola ao mesmo tempo, que fazia uma varredura no quarto escuro para qualquer sinal de um cobertor. Ouvi passos silenciosos que se aproximavam da porta e, em seguida, cabeça de Jacob apareceu no quarto.

- Bells, você está bem? Que barulho é esse? - Uma vez que ele viu meu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente, o rosto virado de cómico a culpa.

- Oh caramba, Bells. Você está congelando! Merda, eu esqueci que quebrou a janela na semana passada. Acidente de lobo. - disse ele, quando eu levantei uma sobrancelha. - Droga, eu devia ter sabido que estaria muito frio para você aqui. Que idiota eu sou. - Ele correu para dentro do quarto se aproximou da cama onde eu descansada tremula.

- Jake, é n-não há problema. Eu acabei de acordar um segundo atrás, quando eu percebi como estava f-frio. E não se sinta culpado por isso. Como você poderia saber que eu iria congelar até a morte aqui, sua pele é praticamente fogo. - Ele pareceu aliviado, mas também se preocupou, ele correu para sua cômoda e começou a procurar por cada gaveta.

- O que você ff-fazendo? - eu perguntei. Ele respondeu sarcasticamente,

- Hum, eu estou procurando a cidade perdida de Atlantis. Eita, Bella, o que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Estou tentando encontrar um cobertor ou algo assim. - Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto que, apesar da minha frieza, eu não pude deixar de rir.

Observei-o atentamente, enquanto ele continuava a busca pelo seu quarto bagunçado para detectar quaisquer sinais de roupa limpa, morna. Eu não podia acreditar o quão crescido ele era agora. Ele deve ter dois metros de altura, no _mínimo_. Com a luz do corredor brilhante iluminou suas amadurecidas características faciais que era quase impossível imaginar que ele era mais jovem do que eu: com olhos escuros, profundos, pensativos; suas fortemente definidas maçãs do rosto e linha da mandíbula; seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos. Seu corpo tinha também amadurecido consideravelmente nos últimos meses. Suas camisas anteriormente largas agora se agarravam ao peito perfeitamente esculpido e muscular, isto é, quando ele usava uma camisa. Deve ser uma coisa de lobo, pensei para mim mesma. O som da voz de Jacob, profunda e rouca de repente quebrou minhas observações fugazes.

- Ah, me desculpe, Bella, mas parece que todas as minhas blusas estão sujas e Billy tirou todos os cobertores que temos, estão com Sue Clearwater... - Consegui forçar uma risada com os dentes meus tagarelas.

- Jake, por favor, eu estou bb-em. Que eu p-posso lidar com isso. Tenho certeza que antes de eu pensar estarei dormindo de novo. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e depois caminhou lentamente em direção à porta de seu quarto. Em vez de sair, porém, ele empurrou a porta até fecha-la e tentou, sem sucesso, abafar um sorriso travesso que apareceu no canto de sua boca.

- Bem. - ele sorriu quando ele avançou para a cama. - Eu posso pensar em outra maneira de te aquecer. - Ele gentilmente se arrastou para o pé da cama e, em seguida, arrastou-se levemente o colchão até que ele estava em minha volta. Eu ri.

Jake não, saí daqui! - Ele parou seu movimento e, em seguida, olhou para mim zombeteiramente.

- Eita Bella, eu só queria dizer que eu estava indo deitar ao seu lado. Uau, alguém pensou besteira, não é? - ele riu contagiante.

- Cala a boca, Jake! - cheguei ao redor e brinquei dando um soco no peito dele. E poxa essa doeu.

- Oh, Deus, isso dói muito. - ele disse com sarcasmo, ele dramaticamente agarrou seu peito. - Bells Puxa, você deve realmente tomar algumas aulas de autodefesa ou algo assim. Não há nenhuma maneira de você ganhar se você for lutar contra alguém. - Ele estava sorrindo, sorrindo bastante, da minha aparente incompetência.

- Sim. - eu cuspi de volta para ele. - E você sabe um pouco sobre isso, não você, Jacob? - A imagem dele uma vez restringindo as minhas mãos e, em seguida, inclinando-se para beijar-me enquanto eu lutava contra ele apareceu irritantemente na minha mente.

- Claro claro. - ele brincou. - É melhor você tomar cuidado para não quebrar a mão, você pode realmente machucar alguém e a você ao mesmo tempo.

-Você é... Um... Babaca! - Eu cuspir as últimas palavras meu punho lançou três golpes duros em seu braço com o máximo que eu podia.

Um brilho estranho e repentino apareceu nos olhos de Jacob. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso de aparência diabólica apareceu em seu rosto. De repente seus braços saltaram de seus lados e antes que eu percebesse eles estavam ao meu redor, me segurando como apertos fortes.

Eu chutei com todas as minhas forças em um esforço inútil para me libertar de seu controle aprisionando. Em resposta, ele conseguiu envolver uma de suas fortes, pernas musculosas em torno de mim e eu lutava contra a sua força surpreendente sem sucesso. Eu não pude evitar, eu só comecei a rir como uma criança de seis anos de idade. Perguntei-me se a parte da razão por que me senti tão absolutamente fraca e indefesa foi porque eu estava expulsando a maioria da minha energia através do meu riso incontrolável. Ou talvez ele só tivesse a força de um lobo totalmente crescido.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo: uma mulher 18 anos de idade e um gigantesco menino-lobo brincando, lutando entre si e desfrutando de cada momento imaturo e infantil deles. É por isso que eu amava Jake muito, eu me senti completamente confortável ao lado dele.

- Você é minha agora, querida. - ele zombou diabolicamente através de sua mandíbula tensa e dentes. Eu, ainda lutando contra o seu poder sobre mim, cuspiu de volta para ele,

- Você deseja que eu fosse sua, lobo. - Senti que minha escolha de palavras acertá-lo um pouco porque, o combate de lutinha estimulado, eu podia sentir seu poder sobre mim apertar e seus movimentos ficam um pouco mais ásperos. Ele nunca me machucou, ele próprio havia prometido que ele nunca faria isso, mas eu podia sentir a intensidade do momento começar a construir-se a cada movimento ligeiro.

Eu estava mais do que quente o suficiente agora, na verdade, eu podia sentir pequenas gotas de suor começavam a brilhar no meu rosto, pescoço e peito. Como nosso riso inicial rapidamente diminuiu, de repente eu me vi presa em seus olhos penetrantes. Eles eram lindos: castanho avermelhado brilhante. Eu rapidamente percebi-o olhando para mim com uma expressão marcante no rosto.

No passado, eu tinha visto Jacob me olhar com uma gama de emoções diferentes, a partir amizade, amor que chagava a devastar. No entanto, eu não tinha muitas vezes reconhecido este olhar particular dele antes, mas era bastante fácil de reconhecer: desejo, desejo, necessidade.

Eu podia sentir meu coração acelerando a cada fração de segundo que seus olhos perfuravam o meu, minha respiração se tornando mais nítida e irregular. Seus olhos então se moveram lentamente pelo meu rosto até que seu olhar chegou aos meus lábios, onde se manteve por um momento, e então ele olhou de volta para os meus olhos. Meu coração disparou como eu, também, lancei o meu olhar para baixo em seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos. Eu podia sentir seu corpo tremendo contra mim, e não era porque ele estava prestes a se transformar.

Nossa respiração pesada estava em sincronia como olhamos para o outro nos olhos, tão perto que nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ele avançou lentamente para mim, a testa ardente agora descansando grudada na minha.

- Bella... - Ele se inclinou ainda mais e eu podia sentir o impulso de seus lábios amplos enquanto eles roçavam um pouco contra os meus. De repente eu estava mais nervosa pelo que eu havia sentido, algo que eu não sentia há algum tempo. Não, desde que Edw...

-Jake! - eu gritei abruptamente e recuei para longe dele. Seus olhos se abriram e olharam para a minha reação de surpresa.

-O que? – ele perguntou rapidamente, intrigado com minha súbita mudança.

-Hum, você está me esmagando. - eu menti.

- Oh! Desculpe... - ele de repente, ainda relutante, soltou-me de seu aperto férreo com um olhar de derrota em seus olhos.

Eu rolei para longe dele na cama e tentei compreender o que tinha acontecido. Estávamos lutando de brincadeira então às coisas ficaram bem, sérias. Minha revelação não parecia tão complicada como eu pensava que seria, e, o mais estranho foi que eu realmente não estava chocada com o que tinha ocorrido, fisicamente. Quer dizer, Jake tinha sido confessado seu amor por mim há meses e, mais, ele era um cara de 17 anos de idade, então eu tenho certeza que não havia uma parte dele que me desejava de certa forma. A única coisa que realmente me chocou foi como eu tivesse reagido, emocionalmente.

Como eu poderia ter deixado às coisas ir tão longe? Quero dizer, nós tínhamos quase beijado... E de boa vontade. Não... Eu amo outra pessoa. E eu sempre amarei. Uma vez que você encontrar o seu verdadeiro amor você nunca vai deixar de ama-lo, será para sempre. É assim que todas as histórias são não é? Mas isso não significa que também é impossível amar outro? Senti uma pontada de culpa assim que as palavras passaram pela minha cabeça. Meu coração tinha sido tomado por alguém, literalmente. Então como é que eu poderia agora ouvir o bater de novo, sempre que eu estava com Jake...

- Bella? - A voz de Jacob me fez saltar um pouco. - Está tudo bem? Você não falou por uns cinco minutos. - eu virei para ele um pouco.

- Oi. Sim, eu estou bem. Apenas perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, me desculpe. - Olhei com cautela em seus olhos e fiquei aliviada ao ver que o olhar intenso de desejo tinha, por hora, desaparecido, e que agora brilhava com uma reflexão sutil do amor irradiado que ele tinha por mim. Eu sorri para ele timidamente e depois levemente cutucou no estômago.

- Bem, eu acho que ganhou a rodada. Estou livre, não é? - Eu sorri para ele e estava hipnotizada pelo sorriso deslumbrante que ele deu para mim.

- Revanche? - Ele perguntou esperançoso, mas ele já sabia que a minha resposta.

- Outra noite. - Eu sorri e esperava que ele não tomasse minhas palavras involuntariamente para flertar, como um convite aberto para me agarrar e fixar-me mais ou menos sempre que sentisse "saudade". Pelo menos, eu acho que eu esperava isso. Minhas palpitações cardíacas, suor na testa, e o corpo formigando parecia sugerir algo diferente. Mas eu ignorei esses sinais, _por enquanto_.

- Eu provavelmente deveria tentar dormir um pouco mais. - eu observei mesmo que eu já nenhum pouco cansada. - E eu estou me sentindo um pouco de frio novamente. Você gostaria de ficar aqui comigo, é isso.

Neste momento, eu me vi mais preocupado do que nunca que a minha rejeição constante pode desencorajar Jacob de gastar mais tempo comigo. Meus medos foram rapidamente aliviados enquanto estalava que tudo muito familiar sorriso.

- Bem, eu sou o seu aquecedor espaço particular, certo? Nossa, eu deveria cobrar meus serviços por hora. Eu seria rico. - Eu ri e depois rolei para o meu lado, longe dele, e ele manteve uma distância segura deitado atrás de mim, mas perto o suficiente para eu sentir o calor irradiando saindo de seu corpo.

Eu fechei meus olhos, esperando que o sono viesse, mas tudo que eu podia imaginar eram seus olhos penetrantes e a forma como eles pareciam ter fome por mim, muito parecido com a maneira que eu ansiava por algo que Edward sempre me negou. Uma fome dentro de mim que cresceu a cada momento que passei com Jake.

Isso é ruim, Bella. Muito ruim...


	2. Eu nunca

**Capítulo 2 – Eu nunca...**

Vamos lá... Hora passa mais rápido.

Olhei para o relógio gigante em cima da porta da sala de aula, querendo que os segundos passassem mais rápidos e esperando impacientemente para o gongo final. Eu tinha sobrevivido mais um dia chato na escola e eu não podia esperar para sair para o sol, para deixar que o vento soprar em meu cabelo já que iria de moto para La Push.

Eu estava tanto ansiosa e animada para ver Jacob. Quando acordei na cama esta manhã, ele já havia saído para a escola, porque eu tive a sorte de ter primeiro tempo livre às sextas-feiras. Tive uma noite de sono muito agradável, com os braços de Jake a minha volta.

Quando eu tinha finalmente conseguido levantar da cama, eu escorreguei nas roupas usadas de ontem e segui para minha casa vazia em Forks. Uma vez lá, eu rapidamente troquei-me pondo roupas limpas e tentei ficar mais apresentável. Da minha casa, eu dirigi minha picape até Forks High School, deixando minha moto amada para trás. Embora, devido à ajuda de Jake, eu estava começando a ser uma condutora bastante descente, eu não queria chamar a atenção indesejada das pessoas da escola, dirigindo em uma moto barulhenta.

A não, droga...

Ontem à noite com Jacob tinha sido um borrão. O momento em que seus lábios roçaram levemente contra o meu trouxe uma enxurrada de emoções inesperadas para a superfície. Foi com tal pressa, sentindo o nosso toque bocas, ainda que fosse apenas o suficiente para causar qualquer tipo de sensação. Seus lábios não eram frios ou duros, na verdade, eles eram o oposto: suave e quente. Foi uma sensação diferente, uma boa sensação.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele, meu amigo Jacob, estava tendo esse efeito em mim. Eu estava repassando na minha cabeça todos os nossos momentos, apesar de meus esforços para bloqueá-lo. Mais de uma vez, encontrei-me a imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse o empurrado no momento crucial. Não pude deixar de me perguntar o que realmente sentia ao ter os lábios macios movendo sem hesitação contra os meus.

É claro que, tecnicamente, ele e eu já tinha tido o nosso "primeiro beijo" no dia em que ele forçou-se sobre mim, mas eu não contava que, porque, bem, minha boca não tinha se movido. Ele provavelmente acha que meu beijo é péssimo por causa disso. Meu estômago deu uma guinada com o pensamento inquietante que surgiu na minha cabeça. Talvez eu provasse para ele que estava errado, eu pensei melancolicamente, resolvi parar de pensar nisso antes que a minha mente vagasse para mais longe.

Deus, o que eu estava pensando? Ele era o Jake. Nós sempre fomos melhores amigos. Melhores amigos, e nada mais. Mas, recentemente, como as noites estavam mais frias e os ventos de outono nítidos agitados veementemente em torno de nós, eu apreciava a ideia de ter o meu aquecedor próprio pessoal perto, ele me mantinha quente em mais de um sentido. Era hora de uma mudança de estações...

3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Sim!

O sino soou estridente e eu pulei entusiasmada do meu assento. Peguei minha bolsa e caminhei rapidamente porta a fora da sala de aula e do corredor. Meus amigos, Jéssica, Ângela, e Mike seguiram apressadamente assim como eu fiz o meu caminho pelos corredores lotados e para a saída principal da frente. Eu podia ouvir os saltos altos de Jéssica clicando incansavelmente e finalmente conseguiu alcançá-me.

- Wow, Bella, pra essa pressa toda? - Ela sempre gostou de saber sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo na vida das pessoas.

- Oh, um, nada demais, apenas indo até La Push para ver Jake - eu respondi calmamente. De repente Mike Newton entrou interessado na conversa.

- Jacob? Jacob Black? Ele não é dois anos mais jovem do que nós? - Ele tem prazer imenso de falar mal de Jake por passar um tempo comigo.

- Ele é maduro para a sua idade. - disse eu friamente. E o seu corpo sarado dava inveja a qualquer homem, eu pensei comigo mesma. Ângela saltou atrás de mim.

- Então, quer dizer, tudo que você fez nesses últimos meses é passar seu tempo com ele, mas eu não acho que eu já vi vocês dois na cidade. - A porta da frente estava à vista. Acelerei o ritmo e virei-me para responder a Ângela,

- Sim, ele passa a maior parte de seu tempo em La Push, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai ter a chance de vê-lo finalmente... - Minha voz sumiu quando o barulho inconfundível de uma motocicleta acelerou a distância. Abri a porta da frente e sai para a luz do sol.

Jacob Black estava esperando por mim.

Ele estava preparado calmamente sobre sua moto, ostentando um par de jeans um pouco rasgado (com manchas de óleo de motor e marcas de gordura) e uma limpa camiseta branca que se agarrava ao peito de uma maneira que acentua seu corpo musculoso. Mesmo usando um capacete, meu melhor amigo é impressionante.

Uma vez que ele me viu, ligou a moto que rugiu em voz alta, que atraiu um monte de olhares das pessoas que se perguntavam o que curiosamente este rapaz desconhecido estava fazendo aqui. Eu dei um aceno rápido, em seguida, virei-me para dizer adeus aos meus amigos. Ambos Jess e Ângela estavam de boca aberta com admiração eles olharam para ele ansiosamente. Mesmo Mike parecia impressionado.

- Aaah. Meu. Deus. É ele? Bella, por favor, me diga que é ele! -a voz de Ângela saltou de cerca de três oitavas.

- Sim. - eu respondi. - Esse é meu amigo, Jake. - Jéssica gritou com prazer.

- Bella, você não nos disse que ele era tão sexy! Garota, você está com sorte! - eu ri de suas reações surpresas. Eu deveria ter dito a eles Jake e eu, somos apenas amigos, e não um casal ou nada do tipo, mas por algum motivo eu decidi não contar.

Como já tinha falado, uma grande multidão de meninas se reuniram do lado de fora das portas da escola para verificar o "motociclista sexy", um nome que eu tinha ouvido uma garota loira nomeá-lo de perto enquanto ela rapidamente reaplicou o batom e puxou para baixo a frente da blusa um pouco mais do que o necessário. Ha, como se ... Eu pensei humor.

- Eu vou ver vocês mais tarde. - eu acenei e comecei a andar até Jacob. Enquanto eu caminhava, eu podia ouvir Mike balbuciando a Jéssica e Ângela em segundo plano.

- Eu não sei o porquê todo esse fuzuê. Quero dizer, ele pode ter dois metros de altura e ser musculoso, mas ele realmente só tem 16...

Corri feliz para onde Jacob estava ocioso ele ligou o motor ruidosamente em saudação. Ele pegou o capacete sobressalente da parte de trás e me entregou.

- Ei Bells! Quer uma carona? - ele lançou-me um sorriso travesso. Eu sorrio de volta e coloco o capacete. Aquela garota loira estava certa, eu pensei, ele estava muito sexy na moto. Subi para o banco de trás e segurei firmemente na sua cintura. Eu respirei fundo e minhas narinas levaram o seu cheiro muito familiar de agulhas de pinheiro, amadeirdo.

- Você está pronta? - Ele era tão fofo. Eu passei meus braços confortavelmente em torno de seu torso e dei um pequeno aperto.

- Awwoooo! - Eu uivava como um lobo e ele chutou o descanso da moto com força em resposta. Com um rugido estrondoso que saímos em disparada pelo estacionamento e longe da escola, deixando seus estudantes comendo na poeira.

_·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)_

**(¸.•´****(****.****•´**** (****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´**** (****.****•´**** (****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´**** (****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´**** (****.****•´**

Assim que chegamos a La Push, Jake e eu agarramos nossas motos e saímos pelas estradas secundárias para praticar. Depois de praticarmos por horas, voltamos para a casa, ambos cobertos da cabeça aos pés de sujeira e suor. Eu fui rapidamente para dentro do banheiro e depois de tomar banho, vesti uma bermuda azul e camiseta branca que eu tinha pegado emprestado de Jake na noite passada. Saí do banheiro e o chamei.

- O banheiro é todo seu agora! - fiz o meu caminho lentamente pelo corredor até seu quarto, ele apareceu de repente na outra ponta e começou a andar em direção ao banheiro. Quando ele se aproximou de mim, ele tirou a camisa, revelando seus músculos peitorais protuberantes e a tatuagem do emblema Quileute intrincada em seu ombro direito.

- Bells, obrigado. - Ele acenou para mim com apreço e então começou a desfazer o botão e o zíper da calça quando passamos um pelo outro. Ele entrou no banheiro (tendo já arrancado suas calças para revelar sua boxer preta), ligou a água, e fechou a porta.

Enquanto ele tomava banho eu secava meu cabelo, tanto quanto possível e dobrei as mangas da minha enorme camiseta em uma tentativa de torná-la um pouco mais feminina. Olhei para o espelho grande dentro de seu quarto. A vida era tão fácil na casa de Jake. Eu tinha deixado a maioria das minhas coisas em casa, então não havia nenhuma maquiagem para aplicar, nem secador de cabelo para usar, sem roupa para escolher. Eu sorri alegremente para o espelho e, em seguida, voltei para o corredor com a intenção de pegar um lanche na cozinha quando ...

- Whoa, Bella! - Jacob apareceu de repente na porta de seu quarto e eu não tive tempo de ter outra reação a não ser olha-lo. Ele estava muito molhado, e muito nu.

- Oh, Deus, Jake! Sinto muito! - Eu rapidamente recuei para longe de seu corpo encharcado e joguei minhas mãos para cobrir meus olhos. - Eu não vi nada, eu juro! - Era verdade, a colisão aconteceu tão rápido que não tive tempo de olhar, não que eu estava curiosa ou qualquer coisa... Ele riu quando voltou para o corredor.

- Claro claro. Desculpe Bells. - ele disse. - Eu esqueci minha toalha aqui. - Um sorriso malicioso súbito apareceu em seu rosto. - Mas é bom saber que você esta acampada no meu quarto, apenas esperando para "acidentalmente" me ver nu. Caramba, você tem a mente suja. - eu ri de sua provocação.

- Cala a boca, Jake! Você sabe que não foi de propósito, você é idiota. - Ele riu como eu, com os meus olhos ainda cobertos, andei para a cozinha. Uma vez lá, peguei um lanche e em seguida, joguei-me no sofá confortável sala de estar.

Não vou mentir o corpo de recém-saído do banho Jake era muito sexy; molhado, delicioso e cheiroso. Como o choque e constrangimento lentamente diminuindo, me pergunto o quanto ele tinha para oferecer. Quero dizer, todas as outras partes dele eram grandes, de modo que o padrão deve ser verdadeiro para seu... Hmm, talvez seja bom que eu não vi nada, eu pensei comigo. Com seu físico lindo e sarado, a última coisa que eu precisava era outra razão para submeter-se a tentação. Pare de pensar nisso Bella.

Jacob surgiu no corredor um minuto depois, totalmente vestido, mas ainda com os cabelos úmidos e despenteados. Ele se jogou para baixo no sofá ao meu lado, sorrindo o tempo todo. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele falou,

- Ainda pensando em mim nu? - revirei os olhos. Cara, ele esta com o ego muito alto.

- Eu disse que você já. - eu disse de forma definitiva. - Eu não vi nada. - ele sorriu quando cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Que pena. Você não sabe o que esta perdendo. - Ele olhou para mim com ar satisfeito e eu dei um soco de brincadeira na sua perna. Mudei rapidamente de assunto.

- Você não vai pegar alguma coisa para comer? -eu perguntei. - Você deve estar morrendo de fome depois do nosso dia. - ele sorriu e respondeu na mesma moeda.

- Bella, eu comi um banquete durante o tempo que você levou para tomar banho! Caramba, eu não sei como as meninas podem passar tanto tempo dentro do banheiro. -ele, obviamente, sabia muito pouco sobre as mulheres.

- Um você percebe quanto tempo leva para nós depilarmos? Sim, cerca de cinco vezes mais tempo, que os homens levam para fazer a barba. Portanto, não reclame. - eu olhei para ele com desconfiança enquanto ele olhava para as minhas pernas suavemente raspadas, que foram esticados através do sofá. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos quentes na parte inferior da minha perna direita e começou a deslizar para cima e para baixo. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha interessado e, em seguida, olhou para mim.

- É vale a pena. - disse ele. - Muito suave, muito bom, na verdade. – Lancei lhe um olhar maroto e ele respondeu com o mais lindo sorriso que nunca. - Quer uma massagem?

Depois de minha longa tarde cansativa, uma massagem nos pés soou como uma ideia bastante tentadora. Então, em um movimento eu concordei.

Suas mãos grandes eram incríveis à medida que massageava minha pele. Ele começou com meus pés, lentamente usando seus dedos fortes para exercer uma leve pressão sobre minhas solas. No entanto, comecei a sentir uma pequena inundação de calor pelo meu corpo, para baixo para a área entre as minhas pernas. Senti-me bem. Como um formigamento que estava se espalhando sobre mim. Oh Deus, eu pensei, como é que ele está fazendo isso?

Eu lembrava vagamente Jéssica mostrando-me um artigo de revista, que apontava todas as zonas erógenas do corpo humano e uma maneira fácil para, assim, se alguém for massagear seus pés. Eu me perguntei se sabia que Jake.

Como ele continuou a exercer uma ligeira pressão e estimular a minha pele com suas mãos quentes, fechei os olhos e coloquei minha cabeça de volta para a almofada do sofá. Bella, você está sendo muito ruim agora... Eu disse a mim mesma e aproveitei cada sensação única que as mãos hábeis proporcionavam. Eu estava em um estado de torpor semelhante e só poderia me concentrar no calor que já estava pulsando pelo meu corpo, em lugares que tinham sido ignoradas por muito tempo.

A sensação de formigamento aumentou ligeiramente quando Jacob lentamente deslizou as mãos para cima, longe dos meus pés, e sobre a metade inferior das minhas pernas. Enquanto suas mãos deslizavam suaves sensualmente, de cima e para baixo, deixei escapar um leve gemido, que era quase inaudível, até mesmo para mim. Ainda assim, eu perguntei se ele tinha ouvido com algum tipo de audição supersensível de lobo porque em pouco tempo, ele estava tocando minhas coxas mais para baixos, deixando as pontas dos dedos passarem tentadoramente sobre a minha pele lisa.

Eu deixei minha cabeça retroceder, tanto quanto possível, quando senti suas mãos quentes subir. Logo ele foi até a metade da minha coxa, os dedos situados logo abaixo da bermuda que eu estava usando. Quando ele esfregou minha pele sensível, houve uma corrida leve de umidade entre as minhas pernas, incrível. De repente eu me vi desejando mais de seus toques, carícias e beijos. Passei muito tempo sem ter esses sentimentos. Foi bom tê-los de volta.

Caramba, pensei, enquanto outra onda pequena de prazer enviou sensações trêmulas para minhas regiões inferiores, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu não tinha resposta. Jacob era apenas um cara completamente surpreendente. Desfrutando de sua massagem estimulante, senti seus dedos correndo para cima e para baixo ao longo da minha coxa, me tentando.

- Mmm... - eu murmurei automaticamente como as pontas dos dedos brincaram em minha pele. Acho que o meu gemido de aprovação realmente o estimulou diante, porque as suas mãos de repente e inesperadamente deslizaram ainda mais, mergulhando por baixo do meu short e agora pairando apenas alguns centímetros de distância da minha mais sensível de pontos de prazer. A ação ousada imediatamente me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Jake! Que droga? - Eu gritei quando meus olhos se abriram em surpresa. Seu movimento ousado, não importa o quão agradável, me pegou meio de surpresa.

- O que? - ele rebateu e se se encostou ao sofá dando um sorriso de culpa.

Eu sabia que a massagem iria ser uma má ideia, mas eu nunca tinha pensado que fosse tanto. Eu não pensei muito nisso quando as mãos de Jacob foram esfregando causando um formigamento ao longo da minha pele sensível, mas agora que ele estava com as mãos para si mesmo, eu era capaz de pensar mais claramente sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Eu estava arriscando minha amizade com Jake? Eu errei por incentivá-lo a ir longe demais? Ou eu tinha, pela primeira vez na minha vida, realmente deixado o meu corpo reagir da maneira que era para reagir quando fosse tocado?

Quero dizer, as coisas tinham sido boas com Edward, mas eu sempre achei que eu tinha que me controlar de volta, negar ao meu corpo as sensações que ansiava porque a minha segurança pessoal estava em risco. Mas agora, eu podia sentir que um pequeno pedaço de umidade quente tinha se formado entre as minhas pernas e absolutamente confundia a minha mente, pensar que meu melhor amigo Jacob, o garoto que eu costumava fazer tortas de lama, havia causado apenas as mãos. Por uma fração de segundo, antes que eu me segurasse, um pensamento impertinente passou pela minha mente enquanto eu me perguntava que tipo de sensações o resto de seu corpo poderia despertar em mim. Controle-se, Bella.

Ao olhar-se para Jake, sua expressão estava hesitante, mas eu podia ver as dicas de um sorriso sutil. Ele estava obviamente se divertindo com a minha reação, que o seu movimento ousado tinha me surpreendido. Eu lhe lancei um olhar acusador, o que eu esperava que transmitisse algo como, _"Boa tentativa, amigo, mas isso nunca vai acontecer."_ Ele interpretou minha carranca corretamente e encolheu os ombros.

- Vale a pena tentar... - ele riu quando eu lhe dei um tapa de brincadeira no braço em resposta. Mas antes que pudéssemos pensar ou falar sobre o que tinha acontecido, uma batida alta súbita na porta da frente nos alertou para o fato de que nós tivemos visitantes.

- Jake, amigo! - A voz turbulenta cresceu com o som de passos múltiplos que encheram a sala e a porta bateu alto. Jacob olhou para mim se desculpando.

- Ah, desculpe, Bells. Eles são muito folgados. Aqui, vou tentar me livrar deles. - Finalmente os amigos de Jake, Quil e Embry, entraram cada um carregando uma caixa de cerveja. Leah e Seth Clearwater, seguindo um pouco atrás deles. Jacob levantou-se para intercepta-los.

- Ei. - ele disse para todos, eles bateram as mãos, com exceção de Leah, que apenas acenou para Jake, ele continuou. - Hum, eu não tenho certeza se agora é o melhor momento para, bem, o que vocês estão pensando em fazer aqui. Qual é a boa, afinal?

- Cara, é sexta-feira noite. Hora de festa! - Embry comentou como ele e colocou a caixa de cerveja no chão. Quil entrou na conversa depois dele.

- Sim, cara, você está sumido ultimamente. Você nunca está mais por perto! - Ele colocou a outra caixa de cerveja no chão. Jacob enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e respondeu:

- Desculpem, mas é que eu tenho estado ocupado ultimamente. - Mesmo que ele estivesse de costas, eu poderia dizer que ele estava insinuando para os caras com algum tipo de gesto facial porque de repente todos olharam para mim e sorriram. Que vergonha.

- Oi Bella. - Seth entrou na conversa e sorriu para mim. - Você se importaria se nós ficássemos aqui um pouco com vocês? Jake não sai com a gente por algum tempo.

Jacob virou-se para olhar para mim, um olhar de desculpas. Eu estava um pouco chateada que a minha noite relaxante sozinha com o meu melhor amigo se transformou, literalmente, em uma reunião com a matilha de lobos, mas era definitivamente verdade que eu tinha monopolizado ele por estes últimos meses. Fiz um gesto para os caras e uma carranca Leah azeda.

- Sim, não há problema! Quanto mais, melhor. - Quil e Embry bateram as mãos novamente e então cada um abriu uma cerveja.

- Hum, vocês não ficaram em apuros se Billy chega em casa e vê-lo bebendo? - Olhei interrogativamente para Jake e Seth respondeu:

- Não, Bella. Billy acabou de sair da minha casa com a minha mãe. Acho que eles estão se dirigindo a praia para se encontrar com alguns dos nossos tios e tias, por isso, devem ficar fora por algum tempo. Leah de repente abriu caminho através dos garotos e pegou uma cerveja para si.

- Sim. - ela disse. - Mas nós não queremos problemas Bella. Seu pai não estaria muito satisfeito com a gente. - Eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo, que ela devolveu com um sorriso. Hum, o que diabos foi isso?

Eu não vou mentir Leah não era a minha pessoa favorita no mundo. Além das histórias de Jake me contou sobre ela (a lamentação constante, a reclamação, e o mau humor), cada vez que eu encontrava com ela era incrível a capacidade de fazer-me sentir como se eu não pertencesse ao lugar. Como eu não era desejada. Além disso, eu tenho a sensação de que ela tinha uma coisa com Jacob e tinha ciúmes que ele estava gastando tanto tempo comigo. Eu tive sorte que o resto do bando gostava de mim, porque eles terem me ajudado. Já Leah fechou-se e estava sendo particularmente desagradável.

- Eu não sei Leah. - disse Quil com um olhar em minha direção. -Eu aposto que Bella pode ser muito rebelde quando quer ser... -ele levantou uma sobrancelha para Embry, que se juntou a ele.

- Sim, você não tem a visto com sua moto ultimamente? - ele olhou para Jake e sorriu. - Quero dizer, antes que você perceba, ela que vai lhe dar as aulas, hein Jake? - ele riu e cutucou Quil.

- Okay! - Jacob, parecendo um pouco desajeitado, rapidamente mudou de assunto. - Bella, posso beber? Eu vou até colocá-lo em uma caneca gelado e tudo. - Quil, Embry e Seth riram baixinho para si, enquanto Leah revirou os olhos.

- Hum, sim, claro, Jake. Eu realmente gosto dos garotos, mas eu odiava ser o centro de todas as suas não tão sutis, e, geralmente, piadas sexuais. Seth, que desabou ao meu lado no sofá, inclinou-se e murmurou baixinho.

- Não ligue pra eles, Bella. Estes caras são idiotas. - Seth, o mais jovem de todos, foi o meu segundo favorito menino-lobo. Meu favorito estava agora colocando uma bebida gelada pra mim.

Enquanto andava da cozinha para o sofá onde eu estava sentada com Seth, Embry deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Seth enquanto passava. Ele me entregou minha bebida e em seguida sentou-se no chão. Leah se juntou a ele.

- Então o que vamos fazer? - ela perguntou abertamente. Jacob olhou para ela com um olhar confuso.

- Hum, apenas sair? Eu pensei que esse era o plano. - afirmou categoricamente. Leah revirou os olhos.

- Sim, mas, não seria mais divertido se todos nós jogamos um jogo ou algo assim?

- Que tipo de jogo? - Embry perguntou intrigado.

- Eu nunca. - disse ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não é que o que uma pessoa diz algo que nunca tenha feito e então se você tiver feito isso, então você tomar uma bebida? - Quil perguntou.

- Sim, isso. - disse ela. Eu não podia ter a certeza absoluta, mas sempre me pareceu Leah tinha algum tipo de segundas intenções em mente para tudo o que ela faz quando Jacob estava por perto.

- Isso pode ficar estranho. - disse Seth, inquieto.

- Não, isso é uma ideia mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. - Jake respondeu. Leah o olhou acusadoramente.

- Uau, que sabia que vocês eram todos covardes. - Quando eu olhei pela sala ao ver sua expressão presunçosa. Senti uma onda minúscula de calor subindo nas minhas bochechas. Eu não sei o que me inspirou a fazer isso, mas eu queria limpar esse sorriso estúpido de seu rosto.

- Eu vou jogar. - eu a desafiei. Meus olhos olhando-a e ela parecia um pouco intimidada, por uma fração de segundo antes de seu sorriso arrogante reaparecer. Quil e Embry olharam um para o outro, sorrindo.

- Se Bella vai participar, nós vãos também. - eles concordaram.

- Eu também. - Seth disse. Leah virou-se para Jacob.

- Vamos Jake. - ela disse tentadoramente. - Você sabe que você quiser. - Sua escolha de palavras realmente me incomodou.

- Definitivamente não. - disse Jacob rapidamente e depois me lançou uma piscadela. - Mas se Bells quer jogar, então... Ah, que se dane, eu estou dentro. - Olhando em volta para ter certeza de que todos tinham uma bebida, Embry falou.

- Legal, eu vou começar. Ok, eu nunca imaginei... As irmãs mais velhas de Jake nuas. - Ele bebeu de seu próprio copo. Jake fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás em direção ao teto.

- Puxa, eu sabia que isso seria uma ideia mais estúpida de sempre. - ele gemeu. - E isso não é a maneira de jogar o jogo, idiota. O ponto é dizer algo que você realmente nunca tenha feito para que você não ter que beber. - Embry olhou intrigado.

- Mas e se eu quiser beber? - Jacob suspirou e então praguejou baixinho. Seth, na tentativa de recomeçar o jogo, novamente.

- Ok, eu vou começar. Eu nunca tive uma namorada. - Seth olhou para mim e, em seguida, acrescentou: - Ou namorado! Qualquer relação com outra pessoa, eu quero dizer. - Todo mundo olhou ao redor como a mim mesma, Leah, Embry e eu tomamos um gole. Jacob, que manteve sua bebida na mão, apontou acusadoramente para Embry e então o acusou.

- Cara, você nunca teve uma namorada! - Embry se defendeu.

- Ah, é? Que tal Samantha Whitfield?- Jacob parecia confuso e então começou a rir.

- Hum, você quer dizer sua prima de terceiro grau? -ele lançou um olhar bem-humorado para Quil, que entrou na conversa.

- Sim, eu me lembro dela. Ela não era aquela que jogou um punhado de pedras em seu rosto? - Jacob começou a rir, Embry tentou se defender.

-Bem, sim, mas isso foi antes de ela não resistir ao meu charme. Larguei-a depois de uma semana. Você sabe, tinha que manter minhas opções em aberto. - Jacob, com um sorriso incrédulo no rosto, disse.

- Cara, isso não conta. - Eu ri quando Jake balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos em descrença. Ele acrescentou rapidamente.

- Ok, minha vez. Eu nunca... Quero jogar este jogo estúpido de novo. - Eu ri com a forma como ele estava ficando irritado. Cara, ele é um fofo, pensei melancolicamente. Leah entrou na conversa, provocando-o.

- Deus, Jake, não seja tão chorão.

- Uau, fale por si mesma, Leah. - ele cuspiu de volta. Ela lançou lhe um olhar ameaçador. Quil revirou os olhos.

- Ok, minha vez. - disse ele. - Eu nunca perdi uma luta física, para qualquer um. - Seth rapidamente tomou um gole e Quil olhou para ele com desconfiança.

- O que? - disse. - Leah me batia o tempo todo quando éramos crianças.

- Claro que o eu fiz! - Leah sorriu para ele.

Enquanto eles continuavam brincando por um momento, como irmãos e irmãs costumam fazer, notei sorriso de Jake timidamente para mim e depois discretamente levar sua bebida aos lábios e tomar um longo gole. Seu gesto sugestivo foi definitivamente referindo ao nosso combate de luta na noite passada, a partida que tinha tecnicamente perdido quando fez uma pausa e quase me beijou. Eu estava pensando o dia todo se ele tinha apenas esquecido tudo sobre isso, mas estava claro pelo seu sinal que não. Eu sorri para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha para o nosso pequeno segredo. De repente, Embry nos interrompeu.

- Jake, você só tomou um gole, cara. Você quer me dizer que você, um dos maiores caras da cidade, realmente perdeu uma luta? - Jacob deu de ombros e respondeu casualmente.

- Sim, eu perdi uma recentemente. Mas não por muito. - Seus olhos corriam para encontrar os meus novamente e suas palavras se tornaram um pouco mais calculadas. - Não se preocupe, no entanto. Teremos uma revanche e desta vez eu ganhei facilmente. As coisas ficaram tão aquecida que simplesmente não podia resistir mais. Foi muito intenso.

Seus olhos brilhavam animadamente enquanto observava minha reação. Eu senti uma onda pequena de sangue para a minha cara quando eu entendi o duplo sentido de suas palavras. Eu esperava que ninguém notasse meu rosto super corado. Fiquei aliviada quando Seth falou.

- Que legal. Quem foi o cara que estava lutando? É um de nós?- Jacob sorriu para mim mais uma vez.

- Não, não nenhum dos caras por daqui. - Ele sorriu. Leah, cansada de toda a conversa cheia de testosterona, interveio.

- Tudo bem, já tivemos o suficiente sobre luta, pelo amor de Deus. Quem é o próximo? - ela fixou seu olhar penetrante em mim. -Bella? Você está pronta para isso?

Deus, Bella, eu implorei comigo mesmo. Faça o que fizer escolher algo que não seja constrangedor.

- Hum. - Eu arruinado meu cérebro quando o brilho de Leah queimou dentro de mim. - Eu nunca... Transformei-me em um animal peludo grande quando eu fico com raiva. – O grupo de lobos riram da minha piada todos na sala tomaram um drinque, menos eu. Meus olhos pararam em Leah, ela parecia irritada em vez de se divertido.

Eu tinha esquecido que Jacob me disse uma vez sobre como Leah não estava exatamente feliz com a sua transformação em lobisomem. Eu vagamente lembrei que tinha algo a ver com ser congelado no tempo e ao fato de que ela era a única mulher da matilha. Mesmo que Leah não seja a minha pessoa favorita no mundo, senti uma pontada de culpa que o meu comentário tenha tocado em algo que foi doloroso para ela. Minha culpa não durou muito tempo, no entanto, como era a sua vez de ir. Ela olhou ironicamente para mim.

- Eu nunca vi um cara pelado. - Ela fez uma pausa dramática e depois sorriu. - Oh, espere, não importa, eu vejo todos os dias! - Quil e Embry trocaram olhares e depois resmungaram apreciativamente. Aparentemente eles gostavam do fato de que Leah mesmo sem querer tenha dado uma olhada inocente em seus corpos durante suas transformações de humano para forma de lobo.

Merda, eu pensei freneticamente em mim, eu vou ser a única a beber nesta rodada. Que embaraçoso. Droga, por que eu não tinha dado uma rápida olhada em Jacob depois que eu encontrei com ele no corredor hoje? Teria me salvou esse constrangimento, e ele teria se importado.

Eu não queria dar a Leah a satisfação de me humilhar na frente de todos, por isso eu disse o primeiro pensamento sarcástico que surgiu na minha mente.

- Sim. - eu repreendi: - Eu tenho certeza que vê constantemente o seu irmão mais novo nu é um enorme bônus para você... - Os caras, incluindo Seth, caíram na gargalhada enquanto o rosto de Leah passou de presunçoso a fúria absoluta. Sua tentativa de envergonhar-me tinha saído pela culatra. Eu mantive uma cara séria, embora eu quase pudesse sentir seu olhar queimando um buraco através de mim. Uau pensei, se olhares matassem. Meus olhos ficaram presos em Leah ouvindo o riso e ecos dos garotos "Legal!" e "Boa, Bells." Seu rosto se transformou em pedra enquanto ela cuspiu outra _"eu nunca"_.

- Eu nunca beijei Jacob. - Ela olhou para mim com ar satisfeito por um momento e depois, lentamente, mas deliberadamente levantou o copo aos lábios e tomou um gole por um bom tempo. Ela estava mentindo, eu pensei. Eu poderia dizer. Não há nenhuma maneira de Jake ter feito isso. Ele não podia ficar Leah. Mudei meu olhar momentaneamente dela para Jake, a fim de confirmar a minha suspeita, mas ele só se contorceu desconfortavelmente e manteve os olhos colados ao chão. De repente eu perdi minha linha de pensamento. Espere, eu pensei em descrença. Eles se beijaram? O pensamento me incomodou mais do que eu esperava e o olhar triunfante nos olhos de Leah não ajudou em nada.

- Mmm. - ela murmurou dramaticamente enquanto ela engolia a bebida. –Saboroso. - Parecia que seu objetivo de vida era me fazer sentir como uma merda.

- Leah, vamos... - Seth avisou.

- Eu nunca fui desprezada por tantas pessoas que eu convivo. - disse eu friamente. Eu disse as palavras no calor do momento, mas então ela olhou para mim com ódio, tanto quanto ela poderia reunir-se para dar o golpe final.

- Eu nunca tentei pular de um penhasco porque meu sanguessuga sugador de sangue, alma gêmea deixou de me amar. - ela zombou ameaçadoramente. – _Tenho amor a minha vida_. - A sala ficou completamente em silêncio enquanto suas duras palavras drenaram o sangue do meu rosto.

- Leah, dar o fora daqui. Agora. - A voz de Jacob era dura e fria. Meus olhos ardiam como eu queria que minhas lágrimas não caíssem, sem sucesso. Leah olhou timidamente para ele.

- Vamos Jake, você sabe que eu só estava brincando...

- Eu disse, fora da minha casa. - Olhei para Jacob através de meus olhos embaçados e cheio de lágrimas. Ele estava olhando fixamente para o chão, tão furioso que todo o seu corpo tremia. Leah olhou em volta freneticamente para os outros.

- Gente, isso não pode ser sério, eu...

- Cai fora! - Jake rugiu de uma forma que fez lágrimas ainda mais silenciosamente escorrer de meu rosto. Eu virei minha cabeça em uma tentativa de esconder o minha devastação. Leah, olhando empalideceu estupefata, levantou-se e caminhou rapidamente para fora da sala.

- Merda... - ela saiu pela porta da. O resto dos garotos trocaram olhares constrangedores.

- Uhh, Jake, eu acho que nós vamos ver mais tarde, amigo... - Quil e Embry se levantaram para sair, logo seguido por Seth. Antes de sair, porém, ele colocou a mão suavemente no meu ombro suavemente e pediu desculpas.

- Desculpe, Bella. Minha irmã é uma filha da mãe às vezes, o que ela disse foi maneira fora da linha. Ela de todas as pessoas devem saber melhor do que brincar com algo tão doloroso como isso. - Quando Seth fez o seu caminho para fora da porta da frente, a casa ficou totalmente silenciosa. Derramado lágrimas silenciosas dos meus olhos sobrecarregados e eu tentei o meu melhor para enxugá-las com a mão.

Jacob, seu corpo ainda tremendo, mas com menos intensidade, levantou-se lentamente e então se estabeleceu em um lugar no sofá ao meu lado. Ele passou os braços grandes em torno de mim e me deu o melhor abraço que eu tive em muito tempo. Sentia-se tão protegida, tão cuidada, que o meu corpo se encheu de emoção e eu comecei há chorar. Jacob me puxou para mais perto.

- Ah, querida, não chore... – Ele me pegou sem esforço em seu colo e me embalou em seus braços. Ele beijou minha testa suavemente e depois colocou sua bochecha contra a minha. - Não dê ouvidos ao que ela diz. Ela é apenas uma pessoa profunda mente amargurada. Você, por outro lado, é bela, amorosa e maravilhosa em todos os sentidos.

A calorosa de Jacob já tinha abrandado minhas lágrimas e me puxou de volta novamente. Tomei suas palavras de cortesia para o meu coração, mas eu tinha outras em mente no momento.

-Eu não suporto essa vadia... - Eu virei minha cabeça para cima e olhei com cautela para os olhos de Jacob. Ele pegou o meu sorriso sutil e então nós explodimos rimos juntos. Ele me abraçou ainda mais apertado quando ele balançou com risos e sorriu.

- Essa é a minha garota.


	3. O animal em você

**Capítulo 3: o animal em você**

Eu estava exausta. A longa tarde andando de moto tinha cobrado seu preço. E como se isso não fosse suficiente, a sessão curta, mas emocional e chorosa que eu tinha sofrido esta noite, depois que Leah tinha tornado o nosso jogo de "Eu Nunca" longe demais, minou o meu corpo de qualquer energia restante eu tinha deixado. Jacob tinha sido um amor sobre a coisa toda, no entanto. Depois me acalmei um pouco, ouvimos algumas músicas e fizemos o jantar juntos: espaguete e almôndegas.

Agora, nós dois estávamos esparramado no sofá da sala, estômago cheio e mentes felizes. Já era noite e Billy ainda não havia retornado de sua viagem à praia de La Push com Sue Clearwater. Tivemos a casa toda para nós, pelo menos por um tempo.

Relaxei, eu rolei minha cabeça para o lado para olhar para Jake. Ele era _tão_ adorável. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, mas o canto de sua boca foi puxado para cima em um meio-sorriso. Quando meu olhar permaneceu nele por um pouco mais de tempo do que o necessário, ele deve ter percebido que estava sendo observado, porque ele abriu os olhos devagar e depois virou a cabeça para mim.

- Oi Bells. - ele disse sonolento.

- Ei Jake. - eu sorri. - Parece que você está pronto para a cama. - De repente, ele saltou do sofá e sorriu largamente, olhando para mim.

- Não. - ele exclamou. - Eu estou bem acordado. Como eu poderia _pensar_ em sono quando tenho companhia tão incrível?

Eu mostrei-lhe um sorriso curioso quando ele começou a recolher os pratos sujos e levá-los até a cozinha. Eu aproveitei esse momento para esticar as pernas cansadas por todo o sofá.

- Eu não estou brincando, Bells. - ele continuou. - Eu tenho que saborear cada momento que eu tenho com você. Porque, bem, o amanhã nunca é uma garantia, certo? - Senti uma leve tristeza em suas palavras.

- Sim, acho que sim... - Eu disse melancolicamente.

Costumava ser insuportável, imaginar meu futuro sem Edward. Mas, ultimamente, eu sinto-me tranquila; _feliz_, mesmo sabendo que só era torno de Jacob, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele era o meu dom pessoal, eu precisava dele na minha vida.

Depois que ele terminou de enxaguar os pratos, ele voltou para a sala de estar com um olhar de desaprovação no rosto. Ele apontou para o meu corpo esticado, que ocupava o sofá inteiro.

- Ah. - ele fez um gesto. -Eu vejo como é. Princesa Bella tem que ocupar _todo_ sofá. - eu sorri meio grogue.

- Ei, _esta_ princesa está esgotada. Estava em movimento durante todo o dia, conduziu um veículo real. Mas eu posso mudar se você quiser... - Ele havia sentado no chão, encostando-se na frente do sofá, sua cabeça rolou para o meu colo.

- Não, não se preocupe com isso, sua majestade. Vou apenas sentar aqui no chão, como o _cão_ do castelo.

- Jake, você _é_ um cachorro... - eu ri. Ele sorriu e ajustou sua cabeça em meu colo.

- E _você_ é um maldito bonito contra argumentador. - ele sorriu. _Deus, eu amo muito esse garoto_.

_Puta merda_, eu disse para mim mesmo, _que eu acabei de dizer, bem, "pensar", ao contrário, que eu amava Jacob? Eu devo estar mais cansada do que eu pensava_. Claro, eu sabia que eu tinha um amor definitivo por ele, mas eu nunca me considerei _apaixonada_ ele.

Eu sabia o que sentia ao se apaixonar. Com Edward, que tinha me atingido como um raio, rápido e poderoso. Eu nunca tinha tido este tipo de sentimento com Jacob. Meus sentimentos por ele eram um _diferente_ tipo de amor. Como um amor que você tem por sua camiseta favorita, um urso de pelúcia na infância, ou uma música que faz você chorar cada vez que você a ouvi. Um amor que faz você acreditar que tudo é possível. Um amor que se intensifica com cada momento que você gasta ao seu lado. _Nossa, com certeza parece que você está apaixonada por ele_, uma voz impertinente apareceu na minha cabeça.

_Não, isso não pode ser possível_. Edward teria sempre um lugar firme em meu coração. Ainda assim, enquanto eu olhava sonolenta para Jacob, eu podia sentir meu coração batendo forte no meu peito e eu me perguntei se era porque sua presença estava tentando arrancá-lo fora, para arrancá-lo fora do meu peito e puxe-o em direção a ele. Como eu sonhava, eu tinha inconscientemente começado a correr meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, massageando sua cabeça. Era tão macia e suave que eu não pude evitar.

- _H__mm_, Bells, está tão _bom_. - Ele tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça deitada confortavelmente no meu colo.

Eu não sei o que me possuiu para fazê-lo (embora o ritmo pulsante e romântico que tocava no rádio pode ter tido alguma influência), mas eu me abaixei e peguei sua mão quente na minha. Era maravilhoso, estar de mãos dadas com Jacob. Em um impulso, levei a sua mão até a minha boca e beijou-a suavemente. Então eu embalava nossas mãos no meu rosto e coloquei minha cabeça contra elas. Seu sorriso curvou-se para cima, quando ele registrou meu toque e eu o ouvi sussurrar sonolento:

- Eu te amo, Bells.

Meu coração explodiu com o calor. Eu senti meu pulso acelerar e uma centena de pequenas borboletas que vibram em torno no meu estômago. Foi _lindo_ ouvir essas palavras dele. Olhei para a boca que havia pronunciado graciosamente. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e muito flexível.

De repente, eu tive um forte desejo de beijá-lo, sentir seus lábios contra os meus. Eu não tinha sido beijada, quero dizer _realmente_ beijada (com a minha boca se movendo e tudo), por um longo tempo. Enquanto eu olhava ansiosamente para seus lábios lindos, encontrei-me desesperadamente querendo trazê-los para o meu, beijando e sugando suavemente.

Apesar do fato de que ele sempre esteve disposto a me beijar antes, eu não pude deixar de sentir nervoso sobre fazer o primeiro movimento. _Mas_, até onde eu sabia, _ele não foi beijado recentemente também, então eu tenho certeza que ele não rejeitara o meu beijo..._

De repente, e inesperadamente, um pensamento perturbador correu em minha mente. _Espere_, eu pensei _o que acontece com Leah? E_u estava com raiva de minha memória por me lembrar deste fato perturbador agora, no momento em que eu realmente senti um pouco de uma atração por Jake. Eu tentei desesperadamente empurrá-lo da minha mente, mas quanto mais eu tentava, maior a imagem de Jacob e Leah se beijando ficou na minha cabeça. A imagem foi suficiente para fazer o fugaz momento de me querer beijá-lo passar ('_Droga, Leah!_'), então eu decidi perguntar a ele sobre isso.

- Jake? - Minha pergunta teve alguns momentos extras para alcançá-lo, porque ele estava meio adormecido. Ele finalmente murmurou de volta.

- Sim, Bells? - De repente fiquei muito nervosa, tanto para lhe perguntar e ouvir a resposta.

- Hum, mais cedo, durante o jogo, quando Leah mencionou que, bem, você e ela, um, se _beijaram_. É, verdade? - De repente, ele abriu os olhos e sentou-se ereto. Ele se virou para mim com um olhar de desculpas em seus olhos.

- Olha, Bella, você tem que me ouvir. - disse ele, hesitante. - _Sim_, é verdade. - Meu coração se afundou. Ele continuou: - Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Veja depois Sam teve o imprinting com Emily, Leah ficou devastada. Seu verdadeiro amor foi rejeitado por ele, e ela estava desolada. Enfim, ela veio aqui um dia, procurando uma de minhas irmãs para conversar, mas só estava eu. Senti-me mal por ela, porque ela estava chorando e tudo, então eu falei com ela por um tempo e só tentei fazê-la se sentir melhor. Nunca quis ou tive intenção de beijá-la. Mas ela estava chorando em meus braços e a próxima coisa que eu sabia, ela começou a me beijar, e apenas por um segundo. Ele não era nada. E eu só a beijou de volta, porque me senti mal. Eu não quis fazê-la chorar de novo ou até mesmo rejeita-la pela _segunda vez_. - ele fez uma pausa momentânea e me olhou timidamente. - Foi estúpido, e foi há muito tempo. Mas desde que isso aconteceu ela está esfregando na minha cara toda vez que ela tem chance. Por alguma razão zombar de outras pessoas faz com que ela se sentir melhor. Ela está muito confusa.

Ele definitivamente me incomodou um pouco por ter beijado Leah, recém-nomeada minha inimiga mortal, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele me contou a história completa. Eu acreditei nele cem por cento. Ele era _totalmente_ o tipo de pessoa que não gostaria de ferir os sentimentos de ninguém, especialmente quando eles estavam tendo uma experiência ruim de vida. Eu sorri para ele fracamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Jake. Isso foi uma coisa muito legal de se fazer. - Ele pareceu aliviado. Um pensamento súbito atingiu minha mente enquanto eu olhava para ele. Eu continuei: - Então, como é que você não tentou beijar-me, hoje, você sabe, já que você gosta de fazer as meninas chorando se sentir melhor e tudo... - Ele sorriu em resposta às minhas palavras.

- Bella. - ele respondeu: - Eu _sempre_ tentei beijá-la, ainda não percebeu? - Nós dois rimos.

- Sim, acho que sim. - eu comentei e depois bocejei. - De qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir para a cama. Esse sofá é muito confortável, mas não para adormecer sobre ele. – Fiz um carinho final em seu cabelo macio, levantei-me e fiz meu caminho pelo corredor até seu quarto.

Jacob provavelmente pensou que eu era uma perdedora total por ir para a cama tão cedo, mas tudo o que me importava agora era esta em uma cama confortável. Ao entrar em seu pequeno espaço, encontrei-me já acostumada ao seu conteúdo desordenado e móveis simples. Os lençóis lisos brancos cobrindo a cama minúscula estavam na mesma posição como tínhamos deixado esta manhã.

Já estava escuro lá fora quando eu peguei um vislumbre rápido do meu reflexo na janela. Eu não tenho certeza se foi devido ao fato de que eu estava me sentindo um pouco mais "masculino" estes dias (eu passei horas em uma moto barulhenta esta tarde...), mas eu não pude deixar de notar que eu olhei ,eu estava bem, com as roupas de Jake. Eu sempre ouvi de amigas que gostavam de ler revistas femininas (Jéssica e Ângela) que a maioria dos caras acham que a garota está mais sexy quando ela está simplesmente vestindo um enorme deles e alguns shorts curtos, mas eu nunca tinha acreditado antes. Gostaria de saber se esse pensamento nunca tinha passado pela cabeça de Jacob.

Uma pontada de antecipação bateu-me como o ar frio da noite soprava suavemente através do vidro quebrado. Outra noite fria era iminente, mas eu tinha certeza que meu aquecedor pessoal não recusaria uma oportunidade de subir na cama comigo. Eu saudei o pensamento, ainda relutante.

O que eu mais amava sobre o meu relacionamento com Jake não era complicado, não havia confusão, nenhuma complexidade, não há necessidade de pensar sobre isso. Mas eu sentia-me culpada por incentivar seu comportamento sedutor da massagem de hoje, tão horrível como eu sentia por quase trair o meu amor perdido verdade, chateada quando eu pensei no momento em que eu tinha fechado os olhos com ele ontem à noite, quando o nossa jogo de lutinha, de repente se tornou sério. Mas isso foi apenas fúria de hormônios adolescentes, não foi? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouvi um grito, perto da porta do quarto.

- Bella? Você decente? - A voz profunda de Jacob chamou-me.

- Sim, Jake. Você pode entrar. - eu respondi. Ele cautelosamente enfiou a cabeça dentro e depois entrou hesitante no quarto.

- Ok, apenas verificando. Que eu não queria acidentalmente pegar você nua ou coisa assim. Quero garantir que a primeira vez que eu te ver nua estará sob circunstâncias _diferentes. -_ ele sorriu maliciosamente. - E por sua livre e espontânea vontade, claro. - revirei os olhos.

- Continue sonhando, garoto-lobo. Não vai acontecer. - _Bem,_ eu disse para mim mesmo, _talvez não agora_.

Eu senti meu coração bater mais forte enquanto eu pensava sobre essas palavras. O que há de _errado _comigo? Era normalmente difícil pensar desta _forma_. Então, por que eu não podia _parar_ de pensar nele _agora_?

De repente, ele estava ao meu lado e acariciando meu cabelo emaranhado, olhando profundamente em meus olhos e respirando suavemente. Era como se ele tivesse _lido minha mente_...

- Oh! -De repente eu exclamei e me encolhi para longe de sua suave carícia. Só havia uma pessoa, bem que eu sabia que poderia _realmente_ ler a mente das pessoas, e ele tinha fugido de mim, desaparecendo na noite eterna.

- O que foi Bella? - Jake exigiu ficando na minha frente.

- Oh, nada! Eu apenas, reagi à brisa fria. É muito frio aqui, você sabe. - Eu o empurrei da minha mente, por agora, não uma tarefa fácil, mas controlável quando eu estava com Jake.

- Ei, você nunca terá que se preocupar em ser frio quando eu estou por perto. - Ele sorriu e lentamente escovado suas mãos ardentes cima e para baixo meus braços enquanto eu estava na frente dele. Olhei em seus olhos para encontrar uma expressão extremamente atenciosa.

- Na verdade. - continuou ele suavemente. - Você não precisa nem se preocupar com _qualquer coisa_. Porque, Bella, querida, eu vou _sempre_ estar por perto. Sempre vou estar lá, ao seu lado, sempre que você precisar mim, para absolutamente _tudo._ Eu te amo, Bella.

Quando ele disse essas palavras à expressão não poderia parecer mais bela. Eu sempre soube que Jacob me amava, mas a maneira como ele proferiu essas quatro palavras fez o que restava do meu coração se derreter. Eu podia sentir suas mãos agarrando levemente em torno de cada um dos meus braços e então ele me olhou com uma dor súbita em seus olhos e continuou:

- Escute, eu sei que o quanto dói quando eu abrir... bem, _certas coisas_ . Mas eu só queria oferecer-lhe esta promessa um... - Seu rosto era surpreendentemente bonito de repente olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e ele falou cada palavra com um imensurável montante de garantia e assistência.

- Eu _nunca_, _nunca_, fugir. Juro-lhe tanto. Quer dizer, obviamente, momentos em que eu estou fisicamente distante de você, mas Bella. - as duas mãos gigantes e suaves, agarraram um das minhas e colocou-a contra o seu peito. - E_sta_ parte de mim _nunca_ a abandonará. E eu só queria que você soubesse disso.

Meu coração estava batendo suavemente no meu peito como o amor em suas palavras passou por mim como uma maré esmagadora. Eu não conseguia mais pensar. Minha cabeça estava cansada, mas meu corpo me puxou para frente. Minha mão livre encontrou um dos seus braços fortes e eu comecei a acariciar sua pele de cobre, o espaço vazio entre os nossos corpos foi diminuindo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente na minha pele. Aproximei-me mais a minha, eu não conseguia respirar. Seus lábios estavam _tão perto_. Meus olhos se fecharam, em antecipação, e então...

- Jake! – Uma voz de trovão ecoou irritantemente da porta da frente da casa todo o caminho para onde Jacob e eu estávamos de pé, nossos rostos ainda perigosamente perto. A porta da frente bateu.

- Jacob? Você aqui, amigo? - Era a voz de Quil. Meus olhos ainda fechados, eu podia sentir suspiro de Jake com raiva, seu hálito quente era difícil de ignorar. Ele inclinou para baixo a cabeça e descansou sua testa contra a minha, nossos lábios apenas um pouco separados. Um zangão irritado, que mais parecia um grunhido, finalmente conseguiu escapar através de sua mandíbula firmemente bloqueado.

-Vá embora! - alertou. Mas já era tarde demais. Altos, passos desajeitados vieram vagando pela casa em direção ao quarto. Jake relutantemente puxou seu rosto tenso e tremendo o corpo para longe de mim, assim como os passos chegou à porta. Quil surpreso surgiu no corredor.

- Jake, apenas dois segundos, eu esqueci minha... Oh _merda_! - Enquanto inspecionava nossas posições relativas, um meio sorriso, de repente apareceu em seu rosto agora culpado.

- Wow. Cara, eu estou _realmente_ arrependido. Cheguei num momento ruim, hein? - Eu desajeitadamente me afastei de Jacob e falei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente em uma tentativa de amenizar a situação incrivelmente estranha.

- Não, não se preocupe Quil. Nós não estávamos... Nada foi... Bem, não há nenhuma razão para você para pedir desculpas. Quero dizer, vamos lá, eu e Jake. Assim como, não... _nunca_! Eu prefiro pular de um penhasco! Ah, sim, há ha, eu já fiz isso...

Lancei um olhar nervoso para Jacob e, apesar do fato de que seu olhar estava colado ao chão, eu podia ver seu rosto contorcer dolorosamente com as minhas palavras súbitas e sem querer eram duras. _Bella, você é realmente a pessoa mais horrível que já existiu_, eu pensei miseravelmente_._ Fiz uma tentativa inútil de me corrigir enquanto os meus olhos freneticamente procuravam os seus.

- Não, eu quero dizer, não é isso que eu... Eu não era... - Eu finalmente desisti. - Eu estou indo pra cama. Boa noite... - Voltei-me sem jeito para a cama e, uma vez lá, me enterrei sob o lençol Jacob saiu rapidamente do quarto, Quil pediu desculpas e saiu também.

_·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)_

**(¸.•´****(****.****•´**** (****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´**** (****.****•´**** (****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´**** (****.****•´****(****.****•´****(****.****•´**** (****.****•´**

Enquanto os minutos se arrastaram, eu achava impossível empurrar os pensamentos sobre Jacob da minha cabeça. Por um lado, eu me senti absolutamente terrível sobre ferir seus sentimentos com a rejeição, _novamente_. Mas, por outro lado, eu estava sentindo algo diferente. Antecipação. Seus lábios se aproximando do meu. Nossos rostos se tocando. Meu pulso acelerado.

Olhei para o relógio na cômoda. Fazia uma hora desde que ele deixou o quarto com Quil. Eu poderia ocasionalmente ouvir seus movimentos vindo da direção da sala de estar. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava acordado e que ele provavelmente estava sofrendo.

Eu pensei em levantar e tentar falar com ele. Quer dizer, eu sei, bem, que a transformação torna difícil para ele controlar sua raiva, mas eu duvidava muito que ele ainda estava irritado com Quil. _Exatamente, Bella,_ eu pensei, _ele não está chateado com Quil, ele está chateado com você. Apenas quanto mais dor que você acha que esse garoto pode sentir?_

Depois de muita deliberação, eu decidi contra isso, só porque eu não queria encorajar seus avanços românticos mais do que eu já tinha feito. Eu tinha me tornado uma sádica, mas eu não queria machucá-lo mais. _Já era o suficiente_. De repente, passos leves fora da porta chamaram a minha atenção.

- Bella? - voz baixa perguntou. Eu rapidamente sentei-me na cama, acordada.

- Jake! Estou feliz que você voltou. - eu respondi.

- Sim, eu só queria ver para ter certeza de que você não estava com frio de novo. - Ele se se se encostou à porta e suspirou baixinho. Sua silhueta enorme eclipsou a maior parte da luz do corredor. Eu tremia.

- Um, na verdade, agora que você mencionou, eu _estou com_ muito frio. - _E, em mais de uma maneira_, eu pensei que, infelizmente, pegando a dor em seus olhos. - Se você queria ficar e falar que eu realmente gosto disso. - Ele deu um meio sorriso e olhou para o chão. Com as mãos nos bolsos gigantes ele balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente.

- Você simplesmente não pode ter o suficiente de mim, pode? - Sorri quando ele olhou para cima e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Naquele momento, eu sabia que estava perdoada, mas eu estava certo de que os meus comentários ofensivos não tinham apenas ricocheteado de sua pele impenetrável de aparência escura. Jacob, sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é, fechou a porta do quarto, atravessou o quarto, e tomou sua posição de aquecedor atrás de mim na cama.

Enquanto estava deitado embaixo das cobertas, a poucos centímetros do mim, meu corpo começou a sentir o calor suave de Jacob. Era_ tão bom_ tê-lo de volta. Como eu estava de costas para ele, eu liberei as palavras que eu estava segurando pela última hora.

- Jake. Estou _tão_ triste pelo que eu disse antes... - fui prontamente interrompida por um lobisomem espalhafatoso.

- Bella, pare. Esta tudo bem. - ele murmurou em meu ouvido. - Você não precisa se preocupar sobre isso. Não é como se eu já não soubesse todas aquelas coisas de qualquer maneira. Puxa, você está se preocupando demais. - Apesar de suas palavras tranquilizadoras, pude detectar uma dica, porém fraca, de desespero em sua voz. Eu não podia deixá-lo se sentir assim. Ele _tinha_ que saber que eu realmente me importava com ele.

- Jake. Honestamente, apenas me escute por um segundo. - Eu mantive o meu corpo de costas para ele, ele não ver a minha expressão torturada. - Você é um cara incrível, e incrivelmente, _bonito. - _Eu podia ouvi-lo rir com essa observação. - E eu sei que um dia em breve você vai encontrar uma menina, impressionante linda que te ama tanto quanto você merece ser amado. Estou te dizendo, para _seu_ próprio bem, eu _desejo_ que eu pudesse ser essa pessoa. Mas, como você sabe, meu coração pertence à outra pessoa. - Embora, quando eu disse às palavras que eu me peguei pensando. _Mas você pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?_ Dolorosamente eu me encolhi as implicações.

Eu tinha certeza de que meu amor por... _ele_... Iria durar uma eternidade. O que eu _não estava_ certa sobre era o tipo de amor que eu tinha por Jacob. O que eu pensei que tinha sido verdadeiramente platônico, agora parecia estar se transformando em algo diferente. Algo mais forte. Algo _incrível_.

- Então... - eu continuei depois da minha breve reflexão. - De novo, estou _tão_ triste por não ser capaz de dar tudo que você merece. Mas eu ainda amo você, ok? E isso nunca vai mudar. - Ouvi sua respiração suave atrás da minha cabeça e perguntei-me se ele tinha adormecido me ouvindo, mas então eu ouvi sua voz profunda e rouca.

- Bella. Ouça-me, e não interrompa ok? Eu só preciso dizer isso. - Meu corpo se preparou para suas palavras. - _Eu te amo_... tanto que dói. E todo _único_ dia é angustiante para mim, porque eu sei que eu sempre vou ser... _o segundo melhor_. Mas, cada dia é também incrivelmente inacreditável, porque eu tenho que passar com você. - Meu coração se derreteu. - _Eu te amo __muito__, Bella_. E, eu sei que você não pensa que você poderia sentir o mesmo por mim, mas eu _acho_. Às vezes, quando eu olho nos seus olhos, eu posso ver algo ali, um amor por mim, que continua a crescer a cada _segundo_ que estamos juntos. Acho que você não pode nos ver juntos, porque você tem medo de reconhecer o amor que você tem por mim. Porque, você sente que aceita-lo seria espécie de traição a _ele_. Mas eu posso _sentir_ isso, Bella. E acho que você também pode. - Senti sua mão de repente apertar meu braço quando ele começou a se acariciar minha pele. Eu estava fora de mim.

Eu estava esperando um "eu te amo" como discurso de Jacob, mas eu não estava preparada para as suas acusações brutalmente honestas sobre meus próprios sentimentos. _Ele estava certo?_ Eu sabia que eu o amava, mas eu estava também _apaixonada_ por ele?

Tudo o que eu sabia era que, de repente, na minha cabeça, tudo parecia muito mais confuso do que era antes. Mas, no meu _coração_, as coisas eram tão _fáceis._

Em algum momento, quando eu estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, ele passou o braço por debaixo do cobertor e suavemente segurou minha mão. Foi um gesto verdadeiro de amor. Quando ele segurou minha mão, eu podia sentir o espaço entre os nossos corpos se enchendo de o calor. Eu não tinha certeza de quem havia se aproximado de quem, mas eu tinha a sensação de que poderia ter sido uma reação subconsciente para a corrente eléctrica que corria através do ar.

Todo o meu corpo parecia cantarolar baixinho quando eu senti o mais leve sussurro de seu fôlego na parte de trás do meu pescoço. O sentimento enviou um arrepio da base do meu pescoço ao corpo inteiro, onde o calor de sua respiração suave foi lentamente crescendo, onde seu corpo pulsante estava chegando perto do meu. Eu não conseguia respirar.

De repente, seu peito forte foi fortemente pressionado contra minhas costas e, suas pernas poderosas e quadris contornando a forma do meu, eu podia sentir uma leve, mas resistente protrusão, debaixo de seu jeans solto. Eu não pude _pensar_.

Eu nunca tinha testemunhado Jacob, nesse nível de intimidade antes. Eu já não podia imaginar ele como o rapaz de dezessete anos de idade, brincalhão que tinha me seguido por aí como um cachorrinho doente de amor no ano passado, agora ele era _Jacob_, forte, maduro, _homem_ que, de repente, fez-me sentir muito vulnerável e _nervosa_.

A cama rangia um pouco à medida que silenciosamente ajustávamos nossos corpos para que eles sensualmente se ajustassem ao corpo do outro. Senti-me _bem_. Parecia _certo_. Minha respiração tornou-se mais audível quando senti o corpo tenso e enorme contra o meu.

Seu nariz estava levemente tocando o pescoço agora e seus lábios estavam pastando sensualmente sobre a minha pele. Sua respiração quente levantou arrepios por todas as minhas costas e meu pescoço, acentuando cada movimento. Ele nunca tinha _já_ ido tão longe antes. Conforme seu rosto mudou ligeiramente para cima e correu através do meu cabelo esvoaçante e mais perto do meu ouvido, eu podia ouvir sua respiração irregular e audível zumbindo ocasional enquanto ele gentilmente me acariciava.

Meu corpo começou a balançar e ondular ligeiramente em uma resposta natural à sua proximidade tentadora e seu corpo forte ecoou meus movimentos como seus quadris começaram a pulsar sempre tão fraca contra mim, em ritmo bonito.

E então... Seus lábios estavam em meu pescoço, me beijando suave e lentamente sobre cada centímetro de minha pele nua. Eu me rendi.

Quando seus lábios amplos mudaram inabalavelmente em toda a volta do meu pescoço e até a área um pouco atrás da minha orelha, minha cabeça se arqueou para trás em resposta e meu queixo levantado, deixei escapar um gemido suave. Os nossos corpos pulsavam, Jacob, percebendo minha reação, levemente se apoiou com o braço livre e depois inclinou a cabeça e os ombros sobre o meu corpo para que ele pudesse beijar do meu ouvido ao queixo e o lado vulnerável do meu pescoço. O que estava acontecendo?

Seus lábios se moviam com mais urgência agora sua mão apertou a minha força e seu corpo estremeceu prazerosamente contra o meu. Sua boca firme, movendo-se sensualmente ainda firmemente em meu pescoço, fez-me tonta. A única coisa que eu podia focar era a sensação prazerosa de seus lábios ligeiramente molhados, a respiração quente e pele macia movendo contra os meus. Eu não poderia resistir por muito mais tempo.

Minha mente não funcionava, mas estava claro que o meu corpo ansiava por ele. Eu sacudi um pouco quando ele soltou a minha mão e puxou meu ombro em direção a ele para que ele pudesse executar seus lábios sensuais ao longo da minha garganta e clavícula. Eu não poderia durar mais um segundo. Eu _precisava_ dele.

- _Jake. -_ eu sussurrei baixinho enquanto eu virava de frente para ele. - _M__e beija__..._

De repente, ele agarrou a parte de trás do meu pescoço e, em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos meus e meu corpo se encheu de calor e tontura.

Eu estava realmente beijando Jacob Black. E parecia _absolutamente incrível_.

Na primeira, ele me beijou de uma maneira educada. Seus lábios suavemente separaram meu e me senti prazer enquanto explorava sua boca. Em seguida, seu corpo assumiu como ele com força, quase bruscamente, colocou-se por cima do meu corpo trêmulo e pôs o seu corpo sobre o meu. Sua mão livre agarrou a parte inferior das costas, puxando meus quadris nos dele. _Deus, isso é incrível_ , pensei como eu senti a protuberância sob a calça jeans pressionar contra a área entre as minhas pernas. Talvez tenha sido apenas fúria dos hormônios adolescentes falando, mas eu podia sentir um definitivo _desejo_ por Jacob. Por _tudo_ dele.

Conforme seus beijos dramaticamente aumentaram a intensidade eu podia sentir o peso de seu corpo musculoso me pressionando enquanto eu relaxava e guiou minhas mãos para cima e para baixo de seu torso arfante. Seu beijo é_ incrível_. E não havia _nada_ de educado sobre o modo como seus lábios se moviam agora. Nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra e o nosso beijo se tornou mais_ profundo_.

De repente, e quase inconcebivelmente, minhas mãos estavam agarrando em sua cintura, puxando um pouco a sua camiseta para que eu pudesse acariciar sua pele lisa. Em uma curta interrupção em nosso beijo, ele entendeu o recado e puxou a camisa por cima da sua cabeça e deixo-a cair ao chão. _Puta merda_, eu pensei rapidamente, _Jake é tão gostoso_.

Olhando rapidamente para o seu peito que brilhava ligeiramente ondulado com suor, eu segurava vigorosamente o seu corpo e com força puxei-o para mim. Retomamos nossos beijos profundos e sem fôlego, ofegantes com nossos corpos ondulados intensamente contra o outro. Este beijo era de pura _felicidade_.

Jacob era tão... _animalesco_. Suas emoções cruas e movimentos imprevisíveis me pegaram de surpresa, porque eu nunca tinha conhecido sobre esta sua _bestialidade_ que ele possuía sob sua pessoa normalmente simpática. Ele também estava trazendo uma espécie de _selvageria_ para dentro de _mim_, uma energia sexual que eu nunca tinha conhecido com Edward. Eu não era mais Bella, a menina desajeitada de Forks, eu era _Bella_, a mulher exigente e confiante, que, no momento, queria rasgar a calça jeans do meu melhor amigo e fazer loucuras com ele. _Ok, mulher, acalme-se_, eu pensei comigo mesma, _eu sei que me sinto assim agora, mas quem sabe o quão estranho mesmo beijando Jake vão parecer as coisas de manhã._ Mas agora, eu não me importava. Tudo o que eu queria era beijá-lo, mantê-lo aqui comigo esta noite como o nosso corpo pulsava um contra o outro como se tivéssemos feito isso há meses.

O tempo parecia ter parado quando seus lábios estavam nos meus e suas mãos estavam envoltas sensualmente em torno de mim, me segurando perto, mas no que parecia pouco tempo, um estrondo abrupto veio da porta da frente indicando o retorno de Billy para a casa.

- Merda_..._ - Jacob praguejou enquanto o seu corpo ainda estava por cima do meu. Eu ri suavemente com a reação dele e depois ele colocou as duas mãos sobre meu rosto abruptamente tímido. Ele riu baixinho da minha falta de jeito e depois rolou de volta para o seu lado da cama e, em seguida, levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto. Depois de abrir até a metade e por a cabeça para fora para o corredor, certificando-se de manter a metade inferior do seu corpo estimulado escondido atrás da porta, ele gritou:

- Ei, pai, eu estou apenas tendo certeza de que Bella esta confortável. Estou indo para o sofá em um segundo... - A voz de Billy ecoou da cozinha:

- Tome seu tempo, filho, eu vou para a cama de qualquer maneira. Há cobertores no armário agora. Você deve pegar um para Bella.

-Ok, eu vou. Boa noite, papai. - Jacob discretamente fechou a porta e, em seguida, pegou um lugar ao meu lado na cama.

Quando ele se deitou, ele lançou seus enormes braços nus em torno de meu corpo em um gesto de amor e dolorosamente me abraçou contra seu peito quente. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo forte enquanto eu segurava minha mão sobre a dele, uma ação que fez com que meu coração batesse mais rápido. Ele levemente beijou minha testa e depois soltou um suspiro. De repente, eu não pude me conter. Eu comecei a rir involuntariamente, mais uma vez, como uma estúpida.

- O que? - ele sorriu e então começou a rir baixinho. - É o meu beijo _é_ hilariante para você?

- Não, não é nada... - eu respondi enquanto eu tentava sufocar minha vertigem. - Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar no que aconteceu isso é tudo. - Honestamente, eu não podia. Um minuto Jacob era meu melhor amigo, o garoto que era dois anos mais novo do que eu, e no próximo, ele era meu melhor amigo, o insanamente atraente e _animalesco_ homem adulto que parecia muito mais experiente do que eu esperava. Foi um choque para mim.

- Bem, é melhor você começar a acreditar, querida. - ele respondeu com um sorriso. - Porque foi malditamente _incrível_. - Olhei em seus olhos brilhando. Ele estava obviamente satisfeito com o que tinha acontecido. Eu ri.

- Sim, é meio que _foi_ não foi? - Eu quase ecoei em descrença. Ele sorriu e me deu um aperto enorme quando soube que eu sentia da mesma maneira que ele. Nos abraçados em silêncio por um tempo. Quando meus olhos finalmente se fecharam, eu ouvi um murmúrio de Jake.

- Ei, Bells? - Ele murmurou sonolento.

- Sim, Jake? - Eu murmurei. Um meio-sorriso lentamente penetrou em seu rosto cansado.

- Depois de tudo isso, você ainda espera que eu acredite que eu sou apenas _o segundo melhor_? - ele riu. Eu sorri amorosamente e grogue respondi:

- Cala a boca, Jake. Você ainda ronca...

Então nós dois felizmente adormecemos de mãos dadas.


End file.
